


Fairy tale poems

by PenMeetsPage (WasntThereYesterday)



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Selkie story-typical coercion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasntThereYesterday/pseuds/PenMeetsPage
Summary: Poems based on various fairy tales and myths





	Fairy tale poems

We had come to see the sky  
Many careless times before,  
Laid our skins out on the sand,  
Danced 'neath stars to the ocean's roar.  
We saw no sign of danger then  
As we played upon the shore.  
_Wind and water, wave and storm  
From the evening to the morn._

As the day began to break,  
Spreading gold across the strand,  
My sisters dressed and swam away;  
I alone was left on land.  
He who hid my skin away  
Came and took me by the hand.  
_Wind and water, wave and storm  
By a mortal from me torn._

So for seven years we lived,  
My bitter loss his cursèd gain,   
'Till you, in an hour of idle play,  
Found what I had sought in vain--  
Found and gave it back to me,  
And I could hear my blood again.  
_Wind and water, wave and storm,  
Recall a stronger, sleeker form._

You may see me, now and then,  
Towards the waning of the day.  
Daughter mine, I love you still--  
But even for you, I could not stay.  
Blood of my blood, salt of the sea,  
Come to me. Be not afraid.  
_Wind and water, wave and storm,  
Shall never do my child harm._


End file.
